Birthday Suprise
by ctaylor542
Summary: Henry gets a suprise birthday gift from Regina and The Evil Queen


Birthday Suprise

by ctaylor542

Summary

Henry gets a suprise birthday gift warning incest

Chapter 1

It was the morning of his birthday and Henry could not be more excited. He already had his hard as he he was most mornings. Before he could get rid of his morning wood he heard a knock on the door to his suprise it was both his moms Regina and the Evil Queen. They thought they'd would suprise him with a birthday gift as they slowly walked towards his bed Henry cock got harder and harder and was beginning to strain. Regina says " you didn't think I'd forgotten about your birthday wish" The evil queen followed by saying " anything for my prince" . "

Holy fuck" Henry thought to himself as they moved the covers and slowly started pulling his pajama and boxers down his cock sprung up already rock hard Regina takes his cock into her hand and starts to stroke him slowly the evil queen moves towards his balls and say's "let's give him the best birthday gift ever Regina nods in approval. Henry is moaning saying please moms I can't take it anymore. They get the memo and Regina swallows his cock in her mouth and slowly starts sucking him the evil queen sucks on his balls at the same. Henry screaming "fuck moms" louder and louder it's the only words that come out. They can tell he's getting close. Henry knows he won't be able to hold out for much longer.

Henry begs to have his ass licked the evil queen moves down and starts licking and rimming his as while Regina starts deepthroating and gagging on his cock taking him deeper while stroking him harder and faster. Henry screams out loud "fuck I'm going to cum" they give eachother a smile and they continue to suck and lick him. Then Henry let's one final scream and shoots spurt after spurt of cum into Regina mouth. "Fuck" are the only words that can cum out of Henry mouth at this point. Removing her mouth from his cock Regina signals to evil to come here she takes her by the mouth and spits Henry cum into her mouth they swap his cum back and forth before swallowing. Henry says this is the best birthday ever They smile and say "sweetheart the day has only just begun."

Still breathing heavily Henry finally gets out of bed. Henry says he needs a shower he leans over and gives Regina a sensual kiss then he gives a messy tougher tongue kiss. Both his mothers look on with desire as he enters the bathroom.

Looking over at Regina the evil queen says "are you thinking what I'm thinking" Regina gives a knowing smile. While in the shower Henry hears the door open as he turns his jaw hits the floor seeing both his mothers standing their naked. At the same time they say mind if we join you.

Henry is speechless at how lucky he is on his birthday. Regina and The Evil Queen start to kiss eachother and play with each other's clit. Henry cock begins to throb and harden at the sight. They both smile and move towards him Regina and Evil Queen trade kisses back and forth with him. Both stroking his cock and squeezing his balls.

Henry let's out a moan and screams fuck moms. The evil queen says there will be a lot of that today sweetheart. Regina bends down and takes Henry cock in her mouth. Henry knees almost give out on him from the pleasure. Smiling the evil queen whispers in his ear "do you want to fuck my ass."

This makes Henry cock even harder than before Henry begs please mom let me fuck you in the ass. The evil queen smiles and Regina says " I have an idea why don't you eat my pussy while Henry fucks you in the ass." With an evil smirk the Evil Queen says Regina you know me to well.

Regina leans back against shower wall rubbing her clit at the sight of her doppelgänger getting fucked by their son. As the Evil Queen bends over and she looks back spreading her ass says you can enter me anytime sweetheart. Henry wastes no time slowly entering his mother.

Henry starts out slow trying to find a good rhythm. Regina looks down as the evil queen begins to eat her pussy and at Henry both full of lust for each other. Henry picks up the pace know starting to pound the Evil Queen harder slapping against her ass He knows he won't last much longer.

Regina let's out a moan as the evil queen adds two fingers knowing exactly where to find Regina spot. Regina screams "I'm going to cum". Henry screams out fuck me to mom. Finally Regina let's out one last scream cumming and squirting in the Evil Queen mouth legs giving out she sinks to the floor. Seeing this Henry grabs The Evil Queen by the hair and fucks her harder and harder telling her to "cum on my cock mom." She adds a finger to her clit while being surprised by Regina tongue this sends her over the edge and she squirts on Regina face and Henry cock.

Henry still inside her says please moms let me cum on your faces it's my birthday. Looking at eacother they smile and say we're already in the shower ok sweetheart. This pushes Henry over the edge and he pulls out of The Evil Queen. Both the Evil Queen and Regina get on their knees and put their faces together opening their mouths. Saying cum on our faces sweetheart. Henry let's out on last moan jerking his cock and cumming all over their faces and mouth shooting spurt after spurt. They both suck out the last drops of his cum and wash off the mess. Finally all three embrace and kiss feeling satisfied and whole.


End file.
